Met His Match Izaya Edition
by BlackMoonNight
Summary: Izaya has met someone similar to him. Will love blossom?


**I'm baaaaccck! I liked working on the first so much, I decided to write a similar thing only with Izaya!**

**Now let me make something clear. I thought I should explain how Izaya and the girl with silver hair became a thing, or at least the beginning of their thing. So this is about how Izaya met that other OC of mine from the original. And just like Saya was to Shizuo personality wise, the same thing applies to these two!**

**I bet you're tired of hearing me yap, so I'm gonna stop talking.**

**Oh, and to for warn you now, there's mentioned in here attempted rape as well as child abuse, so if you believe you don't want to read, then don't. I won't blame you.**

**Hope you enjoy this second edition.**

**Met His Match (Izaya Orihara Edition)**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning in Ikebukuro. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a loud crash coming from down the street. Izaya Orihara was walking from Russia Sushi with Fatty Tuna in hand, when a vending machine suddenly crashed right where he was standing not two seconds ago.

Izaya had a suspicion on who it was before it hit the ground. Turning, he found he was correct. There stood Shizuo Heiwajima two blocks away, face red, nostrils flared, and breathing heavily from the rage he was in.

"Izaya! Stay out of Ikebukuro!" he yelled, running towards said person.

_Looks like Shizu-chan's found me. And so early too._ he thought, and with an irritated sigh, Izaya put on his famous smirk and did what he normally did in these situations. Run like hell. What a normal, peaceful morning it was.

It was half an hour later, and Izaya was sitting in his office cheerily eating his Fatty Tuna. He had to admit, he didn't think he'd lose Shizuo that fast. Or better yet, derail him.

Celty had interrupted their cat and mouse chase saying she needed Shizuo's help with a job she was currently working. So Shizuo gave one last glare with a message any blind person could read. 'I'll kill you next time.' Then he hopped on her bike, and they sped off.

Now he was finished with his breakfast and decided to see who was in the Dollars chat rooms. He signed on under his alias Kanra and was surprised to see a new username on the board he usually used to talk with Setton (Celty) and Taro Tanaka (Mikado).

Sighing in relief it was wasn't Saika, he typed a greeting: _"How's it going guys?"_

"_Hey, Kanra!"_ Taro replied. _"We have a new chatter."_

"_I saw,"_ he typed. _"Does he have a name?"_

"_I'm a girl,"_ they answered simply. _"And you can call me Izu-chan."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you Izu-chan. So you're a new member of the Dollars?"_

"_Yeah. Taro noticed my newbie smell and decided to befriend me."_

"_Sorry guys,"_ Taro suddenly put in. _"I gotta go. Have errands I need to run."_

"_Alright,"_ he punched in. _"Just be careful. If you're heading for South Ikebukuro, I heard Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima had one of their chase scenes this morning! Apparently Izaya got away, because some friends of mine say Shizuo stomped back to his friend in an angry huff."_ Izaya smirked. _"Be sure to stay out of his way!"_

"_Will do!"_ And with that, Mikado signed off.

That's so like Mikado, taking in newbies like that. Shaking his head in amusement, Izaya typed another question.

"_Do you live here in Ikebukuro?"_

"_Just moved back here."_ The person paused before adding,_ "The place is a dump and I'm bored outta my mind."_

Izaya chuckled. The girl just moved here and she was already bored. Maybe he should set up a meeting place. It'd be nice to get out of the office today. Sticking with this idea, he typed, _"You want to meet up someplace? I was thinking of heading to Russia Sushi this afternoon."_

Izu-chan gave another pause before replying,_ "Sure. I got nothing better to do."_ Hook, line, and sinker.

"_Who should I be looking for?"_

"_A girl with a Yuhei Hanejima t-shirt on."_

Izaya cocked an eyebrow. A fan of Shizuo's brother? That's ironic.

"_You're a fan?"_

"_Big fan!"_ He chuckled again.

"_Anything else?"_ A thoughtful pause filled the chat room.

"…_Short silver hair…"_ There went the other eyebrow.

"_Interesting color choice."_

"_My favorite color next to black."_

"_I don't mean any offense. But are you Goth?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why that color?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. I decided to dye my hair one day, and just picked up my brother's silver hair dye. Interesting, the choices we humans make while bored."_

The eyebrows shot higher as an uncharacteristically stunned look crossed his face. _'We humans?'_ That's an interesting choice of words. He thought only he talked like that. Then he noticed she posted a question.

"_What time?"_ He thought about this.

"_How's one o'clock sound?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_

"_Alright then. See you later."_

"_See ya."_ Then she signed off.

Izaya leaned back in his chair and sighed. This was gonna be interesting.

Izumi sat at her office desk typing on her laptop. She was glad to get out with someone. The office/apartment was starting to feel empty. She was actually thinking of going shopping later when Kanra asked if she wanted to get a bite to eat.

She figured they would ask that, if not give their condolences to her boredom. So she accepted, as was expected of the 'new girl'. She smirked. Humans were easy to read. And she loved every one of them…well almost.

The one she couldn't stand was Saya Hagane. The girl had made it her personal goal in life to wipe her off the face of the Earth. Izumi did what she usually did when Saya started a fight with her; she started running like the devil was on her ass.

Don't get her wrong, Izumi liked a good fight. She just doesn't like to be the one doing the fighting. But that didn't mean she couldn't hold her own. She was one of the strongest females in Ikebukuro, right beside Saya.

She figured out during childhood you had to be tough to survive in this town. She thought back to when she first used a weapon during a fight.

-FLASHBACK-

_**It was a quiet night. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard the front door swing open with a bang. Being the curious little girl she was at the time, she got up to see what it was.**_

_**It turned out to be her father coming home drunk again after work. She was about to turn and head back to bed when her father caught sight of her.**_

"_**What do you think you're doing up this late?" he slurred in an irritated tone. He walked towards her. It looked like he was moving against an ocean current he was swaying so much.**_

"_**I heard the front door open," she stated in a voice devoid of emotion. She new from experience not to show anything while he was like this. Show a positive emotion, he'll smash it. Show a negative, he'll make it worse. "I didn't know who it was, so I got up to investigate."**_

_**He looked at her as though he didn't believe her. She had a bad habit of lying about some things that she unfortunately picked up from him. So it was any wonder that he let it go right there.**_

"_**All right. But if I catch you up again tonight besides to use the restroom, you'll wish you had never woken up." His threat didn't scare her. Sure, whenever he got drunk out of his head, he grew temper mental, but never got violent.**_

_**She nodded her head stiffly before turning on her heel. She went back to bed and fell asleep.**_

_**A couple hours later she woke up again, to shouting this time. She sat up and heard it was coming from the living room. Then she heard a slap then a yelp. The next moment was quiet and she got worried.**_

_**Jumping out of bed silently, she tiptoed out her bedroom door and made her way towards the living room. When she got there, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks with shock.**_

_**Her mother was lying on her back in the floor, a red hand mark starting to appear on her face. What shocked her even more was the fact of what her father was doing. He had her legs stretched apart, and was about to do something she didn't get at the time.**_

_**But before he could do anything else, she ran up to him, yelling at him and pounding her fists into his back. He turned swiftly and slapped her hard in the face.**_

_**She fell on her butt a couple feet back. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she fought them off. She didn't dare show how much that hurt, not with the way he was now.**_

_**When she opened her eyes, she saw he was starting to stand and turned to face her. The look in his eyes when he stared down at her froze her to her core. It was like the person looking at her wasn't her father, but some monster, some horrible, evil, monster.**_

_**He stalked towards her, his intent clear on his face. He was going to do to her what he was about to do to her mom. Fearing whatever it was, she scrambled to her feet and ran into the kitchen as fast as she could.**_

_**She heard his footsteps coming closer slowly, as if he wanted to make her squirm and fear so the monster in him could feed off of these actions.**_

_**Looking around the kitchen for something to defend herself with, she spotted a kitchen knife lying on the counter next to the sink. She flew over and grabbed the handle just as she heard his shoes hit the tiled floor of the kitchen.**_

_**Turning quickly, while keeping a shaky but firm grip on the knife, she faced him with as much courage as a girl her age could have. She watched as he looked to her hand, seeing the amused face at the thought of her trying to defend herself.**_

_**She steeled her nerves as he came closer with a confident stride. The adrenalin made her blood pump in her head and behind her ears, made her vision sharper as she watched him carefully, looking for any hint that he'll make a move on her.**_

_**When he was about four feet away, he leapt towards her. She followed her instincts and jumped back. She watched as he landed on his face with a hard thud and the sound of cracking bone reaching her ears.**_

_**Taking this as her chance to run, she did just that. But when she went past him, his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, causing her to follow his lead and land on her stomach. She impacted with the floor and the knife flew out of her hand and slid a few feet across the floor.**_

_**She felt him start to tug her towards him, so she again let instinct take over, turned on her side, and kicked her free leg towards him, aiming for his already bloody face.**_

_**She made contact and he let go with a shout of pain. Scrambling on her hands and knees, she took hold of the knife just as he grabbed her foot again.**_

_**With anger fueling his actions, he yanked her towards him, her stopping just under him with a frightened look, her blue eyes dancing a wild fire of fear. This just fueled him more and he reached for the top of her nightshirt.**_

_**In a desperate act, she made a slashing motion with her arm, and she heard a cry of pain as she felt the knife make contact. Opening her eyes, she saw his hand had a large cut with blood pouring out of it.**_

_**Out of anger, he grabbed her head with his bloody hand in a tight grip, lifted her head, and smashed it down hard on the tiled floor.**_

_**He would've done a lot more damage if the police didn't bust open the door just then. They arrested him, and had an ambulance take her and her mom to the ER. She fell unconscious on the way.**_

_**When she woke up the next day, she felt detached from herself. But this feeling didn't stay long, for she then felt anger bubbling in her chest at what her father had done to her and her mom.**_

_**She swore to herself that day that she would get stronger so nothing like that ever happened again. She also swore to get revenge on her father whenever he got out, if ever.**_

-END FLASHBACK-

[A/N: Sorry the flashback was so long. Didn't mean for it to be. I just had to get how she became like she is in the current timeline in there.]

Izumi shook her head to rid her mind of these awful memories. She did get revenge on her so-called 'father'. They let him out on parole, but by this time, she had already finished school and had integrated herself with the Yakuza. She had connections that would make an international drug lord fear her resources. Izumi had also used her job as an intel broker to find out all the things that she needed to know. Such as current jobs, any girls he was currently seeing, what time he needed to see his parole officer…things like that.

She also figured out he made plenty of enemies while in prison. So deciding to use their hatred for him to her advantage, she paid their bail, and hired them to do whatever she thought would be fair payback against him.

She had them steal his girls, had them get him fired, and make him miss his appointments with his parole officer dozens of times. Finally she got her wish, and the government had him sent to jail for life. And if she's lucky, they'll have him sentenced to death, for they got an anonymous tip (from her of course) that he had abused more women and even did away with one of the ones he was with that had gone missing.

Bringing herself out of her musings, she looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was twelve-twenty five. Deciding to leave then to make it to Russia Sushi on time, she got up, grabbed her jacket off the chair and made her way out the door.

Izaya was waiting out front, standing beside Simon who was trying to bring in more customers as usual.

"So is there someone you are meeting here?" he asked him in his thick Russian accent. Izaya glanced sideways at him before turning his attention back to the crowded sidewalk.

"Yes, I am," he answered calmly. No reason to hide it. "She should be here any moment."

"Oh! So it is a date!" Simon guessed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Izaya sighed. Okay, maybe there was a reason to hide it. "No, it's not. She just moved into town and was bored out of her mind. So I was kind enough to take her out somewhere."

Simon was about to comment when he noticed Izaya focused on a certain point in the crowd. He, too, looked in the general direction and instantly, his eyes landed on a girl with shiny, short, silver hair with a shaggy hairdo. Her electric blue eyes held a heavy look to them, like the thoughts behind them were weighted down with lead. The girl wore a Yuhei Hanejimashirt with a dark blue jean jacket over it. Black baggy pants hung low on her hips with a chain attached to her belt loops, and she had running shoes on that looked like they've seen better days.

"There she is," Izaya stated casually. Then he started waving his hand and yelled, "Izu-chan!"

Izumi looked towards the voice and saw a guy wearing a dark ensemble. This confused her for a moment. She didn't know this man. Then realization dawned on her. Kanra was a guy! That probably wasn't even the person's name either!

Though she should've expected this. Not everyone in Ikebukuro was who people thought them to be. So this guy was either gay, or he liked screwing with people. She was gonna go with the latter. Him being gay would've been a too simple conclusion. And things in Ikebukuro were anything but.

That and the self-confident look on his face told people he had way too much free time on his hands. She stalked up to him with an amused smirk.

"So?" she started when she reached him.

"So what?" he asked in curiosity, watching her carefully. Her smirk was not what he would've imagined on her face when she found out Kanra was a man. He would've thought she'd get angry and yell at him, call him the biggest dick in the world, then walk away to wherever.

"So…do you get your jollies off of screwing people over?" she asked conversationally, like she was talking about the weather.

Izaya chuckled lightly. This girl was interesting alright. She wasn't anything like the other girls he knew. In fact, if he had to take a guess, he'd say she was more like him.

"Possibly," he answered vaguely. That was enough of an answer for her apparently, because she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I honestly don't care where you got your highs from. As long as you don't try anything with me."

His smirk deepened. Smart girl, telling him to keep her out his experiments. "Fair enough. Shall we?"

"Why not?" she replied. He stepped back and held his arm out towards the restaurant, being the gentlemen and letting her go first. She nodded and walked in with him following.

Izumi had the feeling this guy might be more trouble than he's worth. But she also knew he was different than most humans. So she humored him and kept his company.

She also had the feeling she'll be seeing more of him as time passed. Little did she know at the time that they would become an item.

**THE END!**

**Finally! I'm finished!**

**Well, there you have it! How Izaya met Izumi! Hope you liked it. Now, I warned you there was mention of attempted rape and child abuse, so don't go biting my head off if you thought it was over the line.**

**Like I said earlier, I thought I had to explain how she became the girl she is today. So there you go.**

**Anyway, you know the drill! R&R! Until next time!**

**Shizu-fan, out!**


End file.
